Outlaw Tech (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe The Outlaw Tech combines technological know-how with criminal tendencies. He is an expert at breaking and entering, and is as comfortable hijacking a Starship as he is hotwiring a Speeder. His tools are some of his most valued possessions, and they range from high-end Datapads to specialized Security Kits. He prides himself on getting the job done quickly, and approaches each new assignment with childlike zeal. He is an opportunist, but he's also willing to plan ahead when time allows him the luxury of doing so. Because he is both charismatic and intelligent, an Outlaw Tech is just as capable at gaining a mark's confidence as he is at hacking a Code Cylinder. This versatility allows the Outlaw Tech to be more flexible in the field, and to approach each new situation differently depending on the circumstances. He knows how to do his homework, because he has friends on the street who can feed him the information he needs. An Outlaw Tech also keeps up on the latest technology, even if he can't afford it, because he might someday come up against it in the course of his job. Outlaw Tech Encounters Outlaw Techs are everywhere, plying their trade throughout the galaxy with varying degrees of success. They work on the wrong side of the law, and are often pitted against the authorities whether or not they succeed on their current job. Particularly gifted Outlaw Techs might find steady employment with criminal syndicates or less than savory corporate interests, but most work on a freelance basis. Some even work as legitimate technicians, using the information they gather during their normal work hours to develop new plans and schemes. Though capable in a fight, Outlaw Techs are not frontline combatants. They prefer to fight from a distance, using Cover and Concealment as the snap off well-aimed shots from a Blaster Pistol. They're not above shooting someone in the back, especially if doing so will bring a quick end to a potentially messy firefight. Utilizing their skills to seal a blast door between themselves and their enemies is also perfectly acceptable. Hand-to-hand combat is never something that Outlaw Techs seek to engage in; they prefer to leave such activity to the soldiers and thugs who do it best. Outlaw Tech Statistics (CL 4) Medium Scoundrel 2/Scout 2 Force Points: 4 Initiative: '+9; '''Senses: 'Perception: +3 '''Languages: '''Basic, Binary, Durese, Sullustese Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 16, Will Defense: 17 Hit Points: 30, Damage Threshold: 16 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +1 (1d4+1) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +4 (3d6+2) 'Base Attack Bonus: +2, Grab: '''+4 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Hyperdriven, [[Jury-Rigger|'Jury-Rigger']] Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Hyperdriven, Jury-Rigger Feats: Improved Defenses, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Technology)), Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Deception +9, Gather Information +9, Initiative +9, Knowledge (Technology) +15, Mechanics +15, Persuasion +9, Use Computer +15 '''Possessions: Blaster Pistol, Holster (Concealed), Credit Chip, Datapad, Code Cylinder (Hacked), Security Kit, Comlink (Short-Range), Tool Kit, Utility Belt, 500 credits Category:Variable